


Crazy Love

by GinnyLily



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Getting Together, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, Language, M/M, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyLily/pseuds/GinnyLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Hudson just hopes her lodgers are not trying to kill each other…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little short but this head canon just came to me and I needed to write it. Enjoy! :)

“For God's sake, Sherlock, stop bringing Mary into this! She doesn't have anything to do with it!”

“Don't be ridiculous, John, she has everything to do with it!”

“No, she has not! We are divorced, _divorced_ do you hear me?”

“Exactly. You are divorced _because you married her_ and have now realised that it was a stupid idea.”

“I didn't know!” John is shouting even louder than before. His hands are messing up his hair. It outrages him that Sherlock can be this calm. “How was I supposed to know who she was?”

“You _stayed_ with her! After you found out, you stayed with her! Really, John, not even _you_ should be this stupid!” Sherlock's voice is getting louder now.

John turns pale. “How...how dare you! How dare you question my decisions! I am an adult and I can do whatever I want! I can marry who I want and I can divorce who I want and I can handle this damn case with you, no matter how dangerous you believe it to be!” He is pacing up and down the room.

“John!” Sherlock's voice is still loud but he tries to stay calm. “Bloody hell, will you listen to me! This is _not_ about Mary! This is about the case, which is incredibly dangerous! You are attracted to danger but I am not going to let you come with me this time! You can't judge -”

But John cuts him off. “I can't judge?! You are not going to  _let_ me?! Who the fuck are you, my mother?!” John is panting. “You...you have no right to tell me what I can and what I can't do, Sherlock Holmes! You are  _not_ my mother and you are  _not_ my superior and you -”

“No, but I am your friend and I want you to be safe!”

John snorts. “Safe?! You want be to me safe?! Oh, so that's what this is about! You want to shield me from some great danger that you will deliberately take with the possibility off dying _again_! But I'm not going to let this happen! I am _not_ going to let you go on your own! Who do you think you are, trying to hold me back?! Go on, try to stop me, just try it! I am a soldier, I know how to fight! You don't have the right to leave me again to go and seek great danger and try to hold me back by telling me, that I am attracted to danger, that I am a danger to myself and you have no right to bring my ex-wife -”

“I love you,” Sherlock blurts out.

There is a sudden silence in the room. John blinks. He stares, completely taken aback. What just happened?

Sherlock blushes and repeats quietly: “I love you, John.” His heart is racing. He just made a terrible,  _terrible_ mistake. He should have never told John. But it's too late now. “I love you and that's why I don't want you to come with me. I want you to be safe. Please, John, understand. I don't want to lose you.”

John keeps staring. He can't believe it. He can't believe what he just heard. This must be a joke. But Sherlock never jokes. Not ever.

Sherlock averts his gaze. “I...I don't know what to say. I'm...I'm sorry, John. I shouldn't have...I shouldn't have told you. It was wrong. I...I just want you to be safe, okay?”

He turns and starts walking towards his bedroom.

John blinks again. Then: “Sherlock! Wait!”

Sherlock stops. John quickly catches up with him, grabs him by the shoulders and pushes him against the wall. Sherlock thinks that John is going to punch him, but he doesn't. Instead, John gets onto his toes and presses Sherlock's body hard against the wall with his own, while his fingers weave into Sherlock's hair. Then he almost violently presses his lips to Sherlock's mouth.

The detective is so surprised, he immediately parts his lips. He has never kissed anyone before but he doesn't need to know how it's done, John takes full control. Their lips move against each other, John's tongue pushes into Sherlock's mouth and his body pins Sherlock to the wall. Sherlock's hands reach up, they pull John in even closer. A moan escapes both men when their bodies touch completely. 

Maybe it was not so wrong after all to tell John how he really feels about him, Sherlock thinks.

Maybe he shouldn't have attacked him like this, John thinks.

They break the kiss and Sherlock gasps for air.

“Okay?” asks John, breathing heavily. He is still pressing Sherlock's body to the wall.

“Yeah,” Sherlock pants and presses their lips together again.

Mrs Hudson hopes that her lodgers are not trying to kill each other. But she heard not only most of their argument, she has also heard the exclamation that ended all the shouting. Well, she knew all along. It's about time they finally talked. Or, and the old lady can't help smirking at the thought, maybe they aren't talking at all. 

 


End file.
